


White Skull

by CloudLeopard



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Those cuddly pics on IG today of Seunghyun dropping Jiyong at White Skull were too cute not to fanfic!





	White Skull

‘How much further?’ Jiyong questioned his driver, his jaw was set firm despite the slight note of nerves in his voice.

‘About 20 minutes sir, traffic is fairly light,’ his driver responded.

‘Ok, thank you,’ Jiyong said, turning to Seunghyun with an apprehensive smile on his face and exhaled deeply, ‘I guess this is it.’

Seunghyun reached for Jiyong’s hand, intertwining his fingers with his leader’s, ‘you're going to be fine Ji, honestly, they’re going to love you every bit as much as we do.’ And he squeezed Jiyong’s hand comfortingly.

Jiyong looked down at his lap, ‘what if they don’t?’ he asked quietly. ‘What if they just think I'm some arrogant idiot?’

‘Ji,’ Seunghyun started, reaching for Jiyong’s chin and tilting it back up towards him so he could look Jiyong in the eye, ‘just don’t act like an arrogant idiot,’ and he grinned at Jiyong.

Jiyong laughed back, ‘thanks for the advice captain obvious,’ he said, rolling his eyes, but Seunghyun’s joke had done the trick, and Jiyong felt better.

‘Seriously though,’ Seunghyun continued, ‘my squad liked me, it’s weird for everyone at first but they’ll soon realise that behind the glitz and makeup that you’re really just one of them. You’ll make new friends, there’s bound to be some really good guys in your squad, ones that'll look out for you, and have your back.’

Jiyong has started nodding along, ‘I know you’re right.’

‘They’ll become your brothers,’ Seunghyun concludes with just a hint of jealousy in his voice.’

Jiyong knows Seunghyun well enough to pick up on this instantly, ‘hey, stop that,’ he tells Seunghyun quietly but firmly, ‘no one could replace my Big Bang brothers, you know that. Last year when you…’ he trailed off, voice cracking and tears pooling in his eyes, ‘when I thought I’d lose you.’ He stops, unable to carry on, shaking his head and allowing a few tears to leak silently down his face.

Seunghyun looks back, pained and whispers, ‘I know, I'm more sorry than you'll ever know for hurting you like that, everything just seemed so fucking impossible.’ He reached out to Jiyong’s face with his free hand and wipes the tears away with infinite care. ‘You can’t go in crying, I'm here now, and I’ll be here whenever you need me, and probably a lot of times when you don’t.’

Jiyong smiled through his tears, ‘I’ll never not want you Seung, and I thought you knew that.’

Seunghyun smiled back, ‘thank you, I know, and same goes for me. These 5 weeks are going to drag so slowly.’

‘Why don’t you tell me again what I've got to look forward to,’ Jiyong suggested, wanting to replay a conversation they’ve had many times, it'll be comforting to have Seunghyun repeat the story of his own initial training.

Seunghyun smiled, ‘you just want to see me squirming again.’

Jiyong’s grin grew, ‘you know me too well, tell me again what the worst bit was for you.’

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, even as the involuntary shudder ran through his body, ‘you know what it was, lack of privacy for getting changed, and those fucking showers.’ His face showed his utter disgust at finding the showers at his own base were just one long open room, no doors or even curtains between them for privacy. For a man who has spent years covering nearly every inch of his skin in front of almost everyone, it had been an actual living nightmare.

‘And what did your squad mates say?’ Jiyong prompted, knowing the answer, but needing the comfort of it anyway.

Seunghyun reddened, ‘you know already, they took the absolute piss to start with, until they realised just how much it upset me, then they made sure I had privacy, guarded the door to the dorm so I could change alone, guarded the door of the shower so I could shower alone. They took care of me Ji, just like your squad mates will.’

‘I’ll be fine’ Jiyong stated, but there was a hint of a question in his voice.

Seunghyun nodded, yes Ji, honestly, you'll be fine. Just try not to hug any of them in your sleep until you’re sure they don’t mind.’ And he grinned at Jiyong.

Jiyong’s face fell, ‘shit, I didn't even think about that.’ His predilection for hugging whoever was closest as he slept was well known, his bandmates and friends tolerated him, knowing he gravitated towards them completely unconsciously while he was sleeping, but how the hell would he explain that to total strangers? 

Seunghyun laughed gently at the look on Jiyong’s face, ‘Ji, stop freaking out, apologise in advance, before you go to sleep, and try to sleep hugging a pillow or something.’

Jiyong nodded, a serious look on his face, ‘how could I not think of that?’ he questioned, almost to himself, ‘what else have I forgotten?’

‘Ji,’ Seunghyun said to him, getting his attention, ‘sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, everything is going to be ok, I promise.’

‘5 minutes Mr Kwon,’ their driver announced from the front seat.

‘Shit,’ Jiyong said, this is really it.

‘Breath Ji,’ Seunghyun soothed, squeezing his hand again, ‘you’ve got this.’

Jiyong smiled back, so grateful that Seunghyun was here with him, he was struggling to organise his swirling thoughts but having Seunghyun’s warm hand clutching his meant the world to him. Jiyong was going to miss Seunghyun so damn much in the next few weeks, he was already mentally counting the days until they could meet up again after his initial training.

 

They heard the camp before they saw it, Untitled 2014 was blasting out of a sound system and Seunghyun grinned,

‘Fucking hell, they could have chosen a more cheerful song to send you off with.’

Jiyong couldn’t help but laugh and he punched Seunghyun lightly on the arm, ‘hey, I happen to like that song.’

Seunghyun giggled, ‘me too, and I guess either Bullshit or Middle fingers up wouldn’t have exactly given the best message to the base.’

Jiyong’s eyes widened as he considered the consequences of either of those tracks being played, and he laughed, ‘no, exactly.’

As the driver parked the car Jiyong sucked in a huge breath before releasing it in a big rush, ‘ok,’ he said decisively, ‘let’s go do this.’

Seunghyun reached for him and hugged him tightly as best he could from the other passenger seat. Unseen by either of them, the front seat passenger captured a couple of photos of their embrace, lowering his phone as Seunghyun pressed his lips to Jiyong’s, kissing him gently before burying his face into Jiyong’s neck.

‘Fuck, I'm going to miss you,’ Seunghyun mumbled into Jiyong's hair, unwilling to let him go.

Jiyong nodded, ‘I’m going to miss you too, I love you.’

‘Love you too, until whenever.’ Seunghyun glibly quoted their VIP’s promise to them.

‘Until forever,’ Jiyong concluded, quickly pressing his lips back onto Seunghyun’s before reaching for his black mask and hat, smiling at the front seat passenger who smiled back and snapped one last picture of Jiyong.

 

Seunghyun watched from behind the blacked out windows as Jiyong made his way towards the gates, flanked by staff, fans screaming his name. It was going to be strange for him in the base, there was no doubt, but there was a kind of serenity behind the gates that Seunghyun remembered fondly. No long lens cameras, no fans or anti-fans could penetrate the security of the bases so there was a freedom in there that Seunghyun hadn’t expected to find, and that he occasionally still missed.

The drive home took forever, the other passenger tried to engage Seuynghyun in conversation but he wasn’t in the mood to chat, and when he looked in the rear-view mirror and spotted Seunghyun taking a photo of Jiyong’s empty seat, he left Seunghyun alone to his thoughts.

Seunghyun couldn’t really rationalise why he’d taken the photo, it was symbolic really, the place where Jiyong had been, now empty. It made a stark comparison to the ones he’d taken of Jiyong on the way to the base, Jiyong smiling, Jiyong looking tense, Jiyong looking thoughtful, and his favourite, Jiyong blowing him a kiss. This would be the one that sustained him through the next few weeks until he could be with Jiyong again and Seunghyun smiled to himself, thinking what 5 solid weeks of army training would do to his boyfriend's body, he couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
